Secret Santa by MissUnderstood 1982
by Clochette285
Summary: Une journée au zoo apporte d'intéressants cadeaux. S/J
1. Au zoo

**Secret Santa**

Ceci est la traduction de la fanfic _Secret Santa _de 1982

_**Disclaimer : Stargate SG-1 and SGA and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime / Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author  
I was saving this for Shipmas 2009, but I got impatient. Reviews are really appreciated, and answered.  
Thanks loads to Pol for beta-ing me.**_

Note de traducteur : La tradition du Secret Santa est très répandue aux USA, dans les entreprises ou dans les groupes d'amis. Chacun tire au sort le nom d'un autre et doit lui offrir un cadeau pour Noël.

Au Zoo

Jack ne pouvait réfréner le sourire de contentement qui s'étalait sur son visage en regardant l'expression d'attention intense sur le visage de la jeune fille. Ses yeux bruns brillaient d'émerveillement tandis qu'elle écoutait le bref exposé sur les pingouins. Cette journée au zoo avait été amusante, offrant la possibilité de voir les animaux du point de vue d'une enfant, et pas n'importe quel enfant, une enfant extra-terrestre, qui n'avait jamais vu ces animaux étranges et insolites. Il était évident à Jack que Cassie avait trouvé son animal préféré. Le gardien du zoo parlait d'une voix monotone à propos de la façon dont les pingouins formaient des couples monogames quand une main froide se plaça dans la sienne. Regardant vers le bas, il rencontra le regard interrogateur de Cassie. Lui souriant, Jack ignora les protestations de ses genoux et s'accroupit à son niveau.

« Qu'y a-t-il ma puce? »

« Que veut dire mon... mon... »

« Monogame? »

« Oui, ça veut dire quoi? » Elle pencha la tête sur le côté en attente d'une réponse.

« Et bien monogame ça signifie...euh...comment t'expliquer ? » Il regarda autour de lui, tentant de trouver l'inspiration. Son regard tomba sur ses trois autres compagnons de la journée, marchant vers eux avec des tasses fumantes. Il sourit un peu tandis que la jeune femme riait à propos de quelque chose dit par l'homme à sa gauche. Jack sourit légèrement. En dépit du fait qu'ils étaient sur Terre, Carter était encadrée, presque pour la protéger, des deux autres membres de leur équipe. Il croisa le regard patient de la jeune fille de 12 ans à côté de lui. « Ça signifie que tu as un ami spécial et que vous vous occupez l'un de l'autre et êtes là l'un pour l'autre. »

Cassie le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne peux pas avoir d'autres amis? »

« Non ma puce, ça veut dire que tu n'es autorisé à avoir qu'un seul ami spécial. Tu peux avoir plein d'autres amis. »

Cassie sembla se détendre à cette annonce. « J'étais inquiète que cela veuille dire que je ne pouvait plus être amie avec toi. »

Ce fut maintenant au tour de Jack d'être perplexe. « Pourquoi dis-tu cela Cassie? »

« Et bien tu prends soin de Sam et tu es toujours là pour elle. J'ai pensé que ça voulait dire que c'était elle ton amie spéciale. Je pensais que ça voulait dire que je ne pouvait pas être ton amie. » Jack essaya de cacher son regard surpris à la jeune fille souriante. Il tendit son bras et posa la main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille pour se relever. Il était sur le point de répondre lorsque le reste de l'équipe les rejoignit. Cassie se tourna vers l'imposant Jaffa, sa marque en or cachée par un bonnet de laine rouge.

« Cassandra Fraiser, je vous ai apporté un chocolat chaud pour vous tenir chaud. » Il inclina légèrement la tête en avançant la tasse de polystyrène vers la petite fille. La sourire de Cassie s'élargit tandis qu'elle prenait la boisson chaude.

« Attention chérie, c'est chaud. » Sam Carter posa son regard inquiet sur la jeune fille.

Le jeune homme qui avait fait rire Carter regarda Cassie. « Pourquoi ne pas aller s'asseoir sur ce banc, là-bas. » Il indiqua un banc blanc sous un arbre nu. « Tu pourras toujours voir les pingouins de là-bas. ». Ce fait sembla convaincre Cassie, elle se dirigea alors vers le banc avec sa tasse. Teal'c et Daniel la suivirent et Sam et Jack fermèrent la marche.

Sam sembla se rappeler soudainement qu'elle tenait toujours la deuxième tasse qu'elle avait rapportée. En croisant le regard de son supérieur elle lui tendit une tasse de café fumante.

« Merci Carter, j'en avais vraiment besoin. »

Il souffla doucement sur le liquide chaud et pris une première gorgée. « Mmmm, ça fait du bien. Il commence à faire un peu froid, non? » En regardant par dessus sa tasse de café, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un œil au Major à côté de lui. Ses mèches blondes dépassant tout juste de son bonnet bleu, ses joues rosies par le froid.

Elle se tourna vers lui, ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent les siens. Elle sourit en buvant une gorgée de son café. « Et bien il reste seulement deux semaines avant Noël monsieur. Ils prédisent un Noël blanc. »

« Ne me le rappelez pas Carter. Vous avez déjà acheté votre Secret Santa? »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. « Je ne peux pas croire que le Sergent Harriman ait obtenu gain de cause et qu'il organise le Secret Santa du SGC cette année. Il a embêté le Général tous les ans pour pouvoir le faire. Alors, qui avez-vous? »

« Major, c'est censé resté secret! » Il lui fit un petit sourire en agitant son index vers elle avant de prendre une autre gorgée de sa boisson chaude. Un petit rire mit fin à leur conversation, ils se tournèrent vers Cassie qui enlevait délicatement les lunettes de Daniel de son visage. Elles s'étaient couvertes de buée en passant près des tasses de boissons chaudes fumantes. Cassie les essuya prudemment avec le bout de son écharpe rose et les rendit à l'archéologue.

« Je pense qu'il va être tant de partir vous ne croyez pas? » les interrompit la voix de Jack. Cassie tourna son visage vers le sol alors qu'elle descendait du banc. « N'aies pas l'air si triste. Il commence à faire froid et on te revoit dans deux jours. » Cassie jeta à Jack une mine déconfite. Il ne pouvait pas refuser grand chose à la petite fille mais il était glacé et avait encore son Secret Santa a acheté. Les cadeaux devaient être échangés dans deux jours et il ne savait toujours pas quoi offrir.

Alors qu'ils sortaient du zoo, Jack pouvait entendre la petite de 12 ans expliquer à Sam tout ce qu'elle savait sur les pingouins.

« ... et ils sont mon ... mon ... ils ont un seul ami spécial. » Les yeux de Sam brillaient alors qu'elle tourna doucement la tête, son sourire s'élargissant en croisant le regard rieur de Jack.


	2. L'échange de cadeaux

**L'échange de cadeaux**

Le bourdonnement d'activité pouvait être entendu le long du couloir alors que Jack se tenait juste à côté des portes de l'ascenseur avec un gros paquet enveloppé. Il espérait pouvoir arriver à la cafétéria avant que les foules ne commencent à se rassembler. De cette façon, personne ne saurait que ce gros paquet venait de lui. En regardant le paquet emballé il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait su qu'il allait avoir des ennuis dès qu'il avait tiré le nom de Sam Carter du saladier en verre tenu par Walter Harriman.

Il se retourna et donna un coup de poing sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, espérant plus que tout que personne ne puisse le voir se tenir là avec un cadeau de trois pieds de haut dans les bras. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et alors qu'il tentait d'entrer dans l'ascenseur, il entra dans une forme solide. Abaissant le paquet, ses yeux rencontrèrent le sourcil levé de l'ancien Prima. Les lèvres de Teal'c se courbèrent en l'esquisse d'un sourire alors qu'il se déplaçait sur le côté. Aucun mot ne fût échangé alors que les yeux de Jack croisaient ceux de Teal'c avec une supplication silencieuse de garder cela pour lui-même. La légère révérence du Jaffa était tout ce dont Jack avait besoin pour savoir que le message avait été reçu.

Il plaça le cadeau dans un coin de l'ascenseur et appuya sur un bouton au hasard. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire avec ce cadeau aussi peu subtil. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, il réalisa qu'il avait inconsciemment appuyé sur le bouton de l'étage où se situait la labo de Sam. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent juste à temps pour qu'il voit la mince silhouette d'une certaine Major blonde sortir de son labo et se diriger vers les ascenseurs en portant un petit sac cadeau. Jack prit une décision immédiate. Hissant le paquet dans ses bras, il se dirigea à grands pas vers le labo que Sam venait de quitter. Il ouvrit la porte avec son pied et alluma la lumière avec son coude. Il se dirigea vers le bureau au centre en essayant de trouver une place pour se décharger du paquet. Il prit la décision de mettre le présent sur la chaise du laboratoire, en l'appuyant contre le dossier. Il prit in Post-it en face de lui et écrivit quatre mots sur celui-ci. Le collant sur le présent, il fit demi-tour, sortit du labo et retourna vers la cafétéria.

La foule de la cafétéria s'était répandue jusque dans le couloir. Jack se fraya un chemin vers les trois autres membres de SG-1 qui se tenait dans un petit groupe vers le fond. Le dos de Sam était tourné vers lui; elle parlait avec animation de quelques problèmes qu'elle avait eu avec un artefact extra-terrestre. Elle ne réalisa pas qu'il était derrière elle jusqu'à ce qu'il passe doucement sa main sur le bas de son dos. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle et lança un sourire spécial Jack dans sa direction avant de lui retourner le dos, reprenant sa conversation avec Daniel. Jack se glissa entre Teal'c et Sam, essayant d'ignorer le léger sourire sur les lèvres de Teal'c.

Tout d'un coup, il y eut un bruit de cuillère contre un verre et le silence qui tomba sur la foule. Le Sergent Harriman qui était debout sur une chaise, s'éclaircit la gorge. « Comme vous le savez tous, c'est la première année que nous pouvons organiser un Secret Santa au SGC. Je veux juste vous remercier tous de vous joindre à nous. » Harriman regardé vers Siler, gesticulant vers lui alors qu'il tenait toujours sa cuillère. Siler se secoua et se fraya un chemin vers l'entrée de la cafétéria. Walter se racla la gorge pour faire revenir l'attention sur lui. « Après beaucoup de persuasion, j'ai pu obtenir qu'un membre du SGC de déguise en Père Noël pour distribuer les cadeaux. » Alors qu'il terminait sa phrase un petit homme, vêtu d'un costume rouge de Père Noël et d'une fausse barbe blanche apparut à la porte de la cafétéria. Il fallut un certain temps pour que la foule réunie réalise qui s'était. Il y eut une soudaine vague d'action. La foule se coupa en deux tandis que le général Hammond se dirigea vers Walter Harriman.

« Que tout le monde se mette à l'aise, ceci est juste un petit amusement. » Le silence emplissait la salle et fût soudainement interrompu par un éclat de rire. Jack s'était effondré dans un coin de la pièce, des larmes de joie coulant sur son visage. Les regards choqués des hommes et des femmes rassemblés n'eurent aucun effet pour enrayer son rire. La foule regarda doucement en direction du Général vêtu en Père Noël et fût tout aussi étonnée de voir un rire silencieux sur ses traits. Le reste de la foule prit cela comme une invitation à savourer ce moment. Gloussements et rires emplirent la pièce pendant un bref moment avant que Walter ne rappelle la salle à l'ordre.

« Le Père Noël va maintenant distribuer les cadeaux. »

Il fallut du temps pour que les noms soient lus et les cadeaux distribués. Enfin, il ne resta plus que deux personnes à gauche, mais seulement un présent. Jack se sentit mortifié. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à l'effet que ne pas avoir de cadeau pourrait avoir sur Sam. Il savait que le dernier cadeau était pour lui. Celui de Sam était sagement sur la chaise de son laboratoire et attendait son retour. Il voyait déjà la tristesse de son sourire forcé. Il savait aussi qu'elle savait que le dernier cadeau n'était pas pour elle. C'était le petit sac cadeau qu'il l'avait vu transporter quand elle a quitté son laboratoire. Le Général « Père Noël » Hammond appela son nom, il avança et prit le sac avec un « Merci » gêné. Le Général regarda vers Walter dans l'expectative, attendant un cadeau à donner au Major Carter. Tout ce qu'il obtint, ce fût un air choqué sur le visage de Walter et un hochement triste de sa tête.

« Major Carter, je suis désolé. Celui qui a eu votre nom a dû oublié » Walter tenta de s'excuser auprès d'elle. Son sourire, bien que forcé, atteint le Sergent.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Sergent. C'était juste pour se divertir. » Elle se tourna vers Jack, regardant le sac, presque nerveusement. « N'allez-vous pas l'ouvrir monsieur? » demanda-t-elle. Il regarda le sac, puis à nouveau la magnifique femme face à lui. Il lui sourit et plongea sa main dans le sac. Alors que sa main se refermait autour d'une petite figurine, son regard fit le tour de la cafétéria. Il remarqua alors qu'il ne restait plus personne aux alentours, même Teal'c et Daniel étaient partis. Il sortit doucement la figurine du sac et l'observa.

Il sourit, d'un sourire rayonnant, et regarda Sam.

« Merci Sam. C'est... » Il s'arrêta avant de finir sa phrase quand il nota le regard surpris de Sam. Il ne pouvait pas dire si c'était à cause de l'utilisation de son prénom ou si c'était le fait qu'il savait de qui était le cadeau.

« ...euh...comment avez-vous...? »

« Je vous ai vu avec le sac plus tôt » Ses yeux la regardait de façon constante, ses doigts frottaient la petite statuette dans ses mains. « ..... Et je suis désolé. » Il baissa les yeux vers la figurine de petit pingouin qu'il était en train de triturer.

Sam plissa le front, elle avait perdu le fil de sa pensée. Elle tendit la main et couvrit la sienne, ce qui l'empêcha de voir le pingouin « Désolé pour quoi? »

«Eh bien, je suis celui qui doit vous offrir un Secret Santa».

La compréhension s'afficha sur son visage et, bien que très brièvement, la déception. « C'est bon monsieur. Cela ne me dérange pas que vous ayez oublié. Vous êtes très occupé. »

Le visage de Jack se releva de leurs mains jointes "Je ne l'ai pas oublié. C'est juste que je ne voulais pas l'apporter ici avec tout le monde autour. » Elle releva son visage et rencontra son regard intense. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. « En fait, c'est assez grand, et je ne voulais pas que tout le monde sache qu'il était de moi. » Elle hocha lentement la tête et laissa glisser sa main de la sienne. Jack regretta immédiatement la chaleur qu'ils avaient créée.

« Eh bien sans avoir l'air impatiente monsieur, où l'avez-vous laissé? »

Jack se tourna vers la porte, regardant par-dessus son épaule, il inclina la tête pour qu'elle le suive. Avec un sourire, elle se mit à marcher à côté de lui.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se rendre compte qu'il la conduisait vers son laboratoire, et quand ils arrivèrent à la porte, il l'ouvrit et lui fit signe d'entrer à l'intérieur et alluma la lumière qu'il avait éteinte plus tôt. Elle eut le souffle coupé en voyant le gros présent assis sur sa chaise. Le cœur de Jack manqua un battement lorsqu'elle se précipita vers le cadeau. Elle prit le Post-it et il la vit reprendre son souffle. Elle regarda son coéquipier, en lui donnant une esquisse, presque tendre, de sourire. Revenant au moment présent, elle commença à enlever le papier d'emballage.

Jack fourra ses mains dans ses poches, retenant son souffle tandis qu'elle lisait sa note. Le présent pouvait s'expliquer par leur journée au zoo, la note ne pouvait toutefois pas être prise de toutes sortes de manières. Quand elle regarda vers lui, Jack put voir un regard imprudent dans ses yeux lumineux. Quelque chose de plus que l'amitié et la camaraderie y brillaient avant qu'elle ne retourne son attention sur le déballage du cadeau.

Elle retira soigneusement le papier de Noël, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle eut le souffle coupé, alors qu'elle déballait un gros bec jaune, suivi par le reste du pingouin en peluche de trois pieds de haut qu'il lui avait acheté.

Elle se tourna vers Jack, des larmes retenues brillaient dans ses yeux. En trois enjambées, il était à côté d'elle, l'attirant dans une étreinte.

« Joyeux Noël Sam » lui dit-il, son souffle doux à l'oreille.

« Merci ... Jack. Joyeux Noël. »

Au bruit de son nom sur les lèvres, le cœur de Jack se gonfla. Ils restèrent quelques instants magiques dans leur étreinte. Lorsqu'elle se dégagea doucement de lui, il baissa les yeux vers elle.

« Ça vous plait? » murmura-t-il.

Elle acquiesça et se retourna vers le pingouin. Essuyant ses yeux rapidement elle placa la note dans le premier tiroir de son bureau. La lisant une dernière fois.

« A mon amie spéciale».  
Elle sourit et se retourna vers son supérieur. Ils quittèrent le laboratoire et se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria, sachant tous les deux qu'ils avaient trouvé, dans l'autre, leur «pingouin».


End file.
